


Happily Distracted

by Blue (SocksandFluff)



Series: Get'cha in One Shot [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Peter, Dad Yondu, Family, Fluff, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, M/M, Other, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Pre-Relationship, Some adult themes, dad peter, gratuitous fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksandFluff/pseuds/Blue
Summary: Benglei-Ten - a planet known for being able to please the whims and whiles of anybody; from the richest to the poorest, to the most righteous to the most villainous.But - becauseof course- Yondu had a bring a smallcertain someonewith him to the planet as well.  He couldn't just leave a baby alone, now could he?Fluff ensues.





	Happily Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/gifts).



Rain bucketed down on one particular city on the planet of Benglei-Ten. The sky was a nearly nighttime-black, the winds were howling, the rain was cascading of off the roofs and sidings of the bustling city; and despite all of this - people here acted as if none of it was happening at all.

Just business as usual for this hybrid city of both the salacious and the prosperous.

The city streets were packed tightly with people from all walks of life: the rich, the poor, the young, the old, the good and the bad.

Yondu’s Ravagers hung around the corners of some buildings, chatting up bots or other beings of their desire. Here, their pretense wasn’t noticed or bothered with - here, anybody could come and go as they please and nobody cared what they did or why.

It was a strange planet, with it’s own sort of honor-system that had worked for centuries. A respite from everything for everyone.

Others of his crew were perusing the local eats and drinking long pulls from the exotic spirits whilst laughing with their crew mates or newfound drinking partners.

Raucous laughter echoed past the rain.

The captain wasn’t with his crew but instead splashing through the rain, making a hasty retreat back to where it was warm and dry - first-mate at his side.

Yondu’s hand was ob Kraglin’s elbow, guiding him through the crowd, pushing past people to give room for his first-mate to slide on through without bumping into anyone.

The first-mate’s free arm was carefully crossed ver his chest, protectively holding the bundle under his poncho in a secure, but gentle, grip.

“Din’ think it was gunna be this busy!” Kraglin shouted over the rabble of people and the onslaught of rain. “Not with this rain!”

They heard a bark of laughter from one of their own crewmates.

“Of course it’s busy! They wouldn’ care if a hurricane was comin’ this is the busiest city ten-jumps in any direction. C’mon -” Yondu shouted back, tugging Kraglin around a corner and into a covered alley.

They had to push past a few people smoking and drinking, but thankfully found a secluded standing-place.

“How’s the ‘parcel’ Yondu asked once they were out of the rain and away from most people. Even on a planet with few worries, people just naturally didn’t like to lurk in dark alleys.

Yondu wasn’t one of those people.

Water dribbled off of Kraglin’s nose and down the sides of his face - but was absolutely unperturbed at having no hood.

“Why don’ cha check fer yerself?” he cheekily replied.

Yondu rolled his eyes, but stood toe-to-toe with Kraglin, reaching to pull the collar of his poncho open to peer down at the bundle pressed into Kraglin’s chest.

And there he was, little two-month-old Peter Quill, snug, warm, dry and comfortable curled into a bundle against his first-mate’s chest, wrapped securely in soft blue fabric like a make-shift pouch.

“Cute little fucker, in’e?” Yondu marveled for the thousandth time. No matter how much time he spent with the little mite, he couldn’t get over how small he was. “Terran’s sure make ‘em righ’ don’t they?”

“Eyup,” Kraglin agreed, his hand still gently cupping where Peter’s head was as the small child slept peacefully.

Yondu risked giving the soft ginger-blond hair a slight stroke with a finger. The infant snuffed and nuzzled his face more into Kraglin’s chest, but didn’t wake.

“Awe, I really wanna jus’ stick him on my console. Put ‘im with all my other trinkets. He’d look like a gem there.”

“You’ve said that a thousand times, cap’n.”

“Shut up.” Yondu half-pouted, wrenching his gaze away from the babe, and he laced up Kraglin’s collar securely again so that not-a-drop would reach the sleeping infant.

“Yessir.”

Yondu cuffed Kraglin’s head gently. “Come on, ya idjit. We gotta to get back to the hotel if we’re not gunna drown out in this. Maybe have ourselves a good time with them nice lookin’ dame-bots they got.” Yondu rubbed his hands together. “I got us the _deluxe package_.”

Kraglin smirked wildly. “Yes _sir_.”

Once again, Yondu grabbed the crook of Kraglin’s elbow, and pulled him out into the crowd to guide him through it once more.

 

* * *

 

With a loud growl of relief, Yondu threw his jacket unceremoniously on the bathroom floor and yanked off his shirt as well. Ignoring the splattering mess of water and mud as he kicked off his boots.

He grabbed one of their stupid fluffy white towels and towled his bare chest off, and his head before draping it over his shoulders.

“What a fuckin’ storm,” he said, scratching his bare shoulder and tossing another towel at Kraglin’s head.

Kraglin was sitting on the bed, pulling off a soaked boot and looking at it in forlorn as water dribbled out of the end of it. “Yer tellin’ me.” He pulled down the towel that had hit him straight in the face.

Yondu snatched up the towel, and began to roughtly dry off his first-mate’s hair.

“Sir!”

“Shuttup - you’ll drip on the brat. Don’ want him to get sick, do we?”

Yondu pulled off the towel, leaving a very rumpled - and frankly adorable, though Yondu would _never admit it even upon death_ \- Kraglin glowering at him.

Yondu barked a laugh and tossed the towel behind him.

“How’s the little bugger anyhow?” he asked, looking at Kraglin’s chest.

No longer in his own leather jacket or poncho, Peter was revealed in the baby-carrying wrap around Kraglin’s chest, sound-asleep, face hidden away. One of his little hands was gripping onto Kraglin’s shirt.

Yondu had to take a breath and rub his hand across his face.

“Goddammit that little fucker is too goddamn cute fer his own goddamn good. I’mma have to stab _five_ guys today in order to make up fer it.”

“Jus’s five?”

“’cuse me?”

Kraglin barked a laugh, supporting the bundle with one hand subconsciously. “With how you’ve been, sir, if y’ don’t mind me sayin’ - yer gunna have to do more than’ that. The crew is talkin’.”

Yondu’s eyebrow rose. “Oh?”

“Nothin’ bad, sir,” Kraglin was _very_ quick to ammend. “They of course know how you are wit’ him... but still.”

Yondu shook his head.

He knew the majority of his men didn’t believe he was going soft - but the whispers were still there, and some men still worried about it.

Yondu tried to not show his unexpected behavior around the baby too much - it shocked even _him_ \- but it was hard-going seeing how _bloody adorable_ the little asshole was.

Thankfully, just that last week, the crew had witnessed Yondu toppling an entire faction of slavers with Peter strapped against his back and only Kraglin at his side.

They had learned, that somehow, the Terran babe made Yondu a more violent man than ever before - and even joked that maybe every Ravager captain needed one if it made them that ruthless.

Yondu and Kraglin had killed _three-hundred and twenty-five_ people that day and the bounty they got for what they did was positively massive; it was also the only reason why they could afford to be on this ritzy planet in the first place.

Kraglin broke his thoughts. “I promise it was no bad talk. They jus’ - find it interstin’ s’all.”

“Y’sure?”

“I’m sure. They ‘ave bettin’ pools now if yer gunna kill th’ first person who ever so much as turns an interested eye toward ‘im when he’s older.”

Yondu narrowed his eyes. “... I wouldn’t _kill_ _them -_ ” he said, innocently, “- what do you take me for?”

It was Kraglin’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I’d _torture_ them horribly - maybe take a finger or two - _then_ I’d kill them.” Yondu said while showing every one of his sharp teeth. “C’mon Krags, I thought you knew me better than that.”

Kraglin chuckled in amusement, “Thas’ what I told the crew, sir.” He was subconsciously stroking his thumb gently across Peter’s soft hair as they spoke.

Yondu felt a pang of jealousy at the image.

“- Give ‘im here, Kraglin, you’ve had ‘im all day.”

“What? No - he’s asleep.”

“So? Yer gunna have fun with one of them dame-bots, righ? Can’t have him there fer’ that. Not good for ‘im. So hand ‘im over.”

Kraglin turned a little away. “ _You_ brought up the dame-bots, cap’n. You go have fun wit _them_. I’ll stay here with Peter.”

Yondu put his hands on his hips. “I _order you_ to give ‘im over!”

Kraglin snorted. “You order me?”

“Yes I do!”

“... To hand him over.”

“Yes! Now you ain’t gunna disobey a direct order, are you?”

Kraglin rolled his eyes, arguing, “He’ll wake up if I take him outta his pouch right now! You know that, he likes sleepin’ in there.”

Peter did look lovely warm and snug tucked against Kraglin’s chest as he was, all comfortably swaddled in that blue fabric and nuzzled in close.

That pang hit Yondu again, like it was hitting something primal.

It happened a lot when it came to Peter. “I still wanna take ‘im.”

Kraglin let loose a loud sigh. “ _Sir -_ ”

Yondu stalked over to the bed and sat down beside his first-mate. “Come on Krags.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No!”

“Oh come _on_ -”

Their was a knock on the door.

Yondu sighed pushing himself off of the bed to answer it.

“ _Hello. We are to be your companions for this evening,”_ said the cool clean voice of a blue-hued dame-bot, her thick white eyelashes glittering.

Hot _damn_.

All thoughts of his jealously over Kraglin flew straight out of his brain.

The other was similar in appearance, save for her ‘skin’ being closer to his own blue tones rather than the sky-blue appearance of the other, a velvet-like curtain of dead-straight red hair just barely hitting her naked shoulders.

Yondu gave a low whistle. “Oh _geeze_ they know how’ta please a man, don’ they?”

Clearly these two were picked _specifically_ for them.

“ _We aim to please, Mr. Udonta,”_ her voice a soft lilt. _“May we come in?”_ One of her segmented fingers ran across his chest.

Oh boy. “Why not - come in ladies,” he crooned.

Before he could open the door wide enough for them, a small warbling cry broke his aroused daze.

He turned around - suddenly remembering.

Kraglin looked up at Yondu guilty. “Sorry sir! He jus- he just woke up. Shh... Peter... C’mon.” He stood up, rubbing Peter’s back. “I c’n take him to my room an’ leave you to it, sir.”

Little Peter wailed, and it wasn’t a screech of a cry - like Yondu always expected Peter to do, but never did - but a small warbling wail that struck some chord deep in Yondu’s chest.

One of the dame-bots looked over his shoulder. _“Oh! An infant! How precious!”_

Yondu turned to her, a bit surprised.

She looked up at him, _“I was not aware you were here with your partner! Perhaps we could offer one of our escorts to watch over the infant - and we can see to you both at once?”_

The other bot agreed, _“Yes - often at this establishments parents need someone to watch over a child - we can do this for you and your partner.”_

“ _We give discounts to parents."_

_"Yes the owner is very fond of good parents."_

_"They will be most glad to provide above-average service to you both."_

Yondu fell into a stunned silence, his brain nothing but dial-up-tone as he processed what was implied.

Yondu spluttered a good few seconds later, “He’s -... no. We’re -” he pointed between the two of them. “We’re not - No. No that’s not what this is.”

Peter continued to cry, Kraglin trying to hush him.

“ _Oh?”_ the dame-bot tilted her head. _“It is not?”_

“ _We don’t understand.”_

“Look, he’s - that’s not -... Kraglin’s not -” he hissed under his breath, and he hoped to all things good in this universe that Kraglin was too preoccupied with Peter to hear this, “- That is to say...”

Peter gave a particularly mournful wail that caused all of Yondu’s embarrassment to wash away as fast as opening an airlock.

“Look,” he said, speaking over the louder-and-louder cries of discomfort. “You ladies are awful nice. But I- I gotta go.”

_“But sir-”_

Peter gave a particularly loud cry.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t.

He shut the door in their face.

“Shh... C’mon Pete,” Kraglin was hushing, unwrapping the small child from where he was cradled against him. “C’mon, don’ be like that now. Yer Cap’n was jus’ abou’ta have some fun... And you gone and interrupted...”

Peter’s legs were scrunched up tight to his body as he was held in front of Kraglin, his little fists tight in upset.

Yondu was already at Kraglin’s side.

“Lemme see the little bugger,” Yondu held out his hands.

Kraglin didn’t argue this time, and gladly held him over.

With a deft hand, like he had done this many times before, he plopped Peter into the crook of his bare arm, little head resting against a bicep. “C’mon whelp. What’s got in’ta you?”

The prospect of those fine ladies were completely gone from his mind.

Peter’s face was scrunched as he whined.

Yondu pressed a hand gently into his tiny warm chest - again marveling how _small_ the babe was. “Stop bein’ a whiny baby,” he said with humor. “Yer a Ravager.”

Peter’s cries quelled, but he still whimpered. Kraglin shifted over on the bed so Yondu could sit down.

Yondu sat with a sigh.

“Sorry captain.”

“There’s nothin’ fer it - we decided to keep the bugger. We gotta pay the price.”

Peter whimpered softly, Yondu just pat his little chest with his hand that almost dwarfed his body.

“Still sorry though,” Kraglin scratched the back of his head. “I ain’t good with this kid-stuff. You know. We ain’t his mama.”

Yondu frowned at that. No - they certainly weren’t. They weren’t the best people in the galaxy either; and certainly not the kind that should be anywhere near raising a child. They were a group of Ravagers that looted, killed and stole what they liked, and lived by a code that respected themselves more than anything else.

“We certainly ain’t that,” Yondu agreed. He maneuvered Peter so that he was laying facing up in his lap.

“There. Tha’s better. Stopped yer gripin’.”

Peter just wiggled a little, no longer upset by what ever phantom had bothered him, and looked around with big blue eyes.

“Damn he’s fucking cute.” Yondu growled.

“Yes I know, sir.”

“I mean, look at ‘im!” he gestured. “This little shit has no goddamn right to be this fuckin’ adorable!”

“Jus’ terrible,” Kraglin agreed.

Peter sneezed.

“Oh come _on now_ , this is gettin’ ridiculous. Now yer tryin’ to just get bonus point’s outta me, arn’t ya?” Yondu said to the infant who had a good firm grip on one of his blue fingers. “Yer tryin’ to manipulate me.”

Peter just wiggled.

“Well that ain’t gunna fly - I’m a right bastard.”

“He is,” Kraglin agreed, poking one of Peter’s feet, who retracted it.

“An’ I’ll throw you in the brig.”

“Yep - he don’t care that you are a baby.”

“Eyup - an jus’ last week I threw a guy to Xandarian Coral Raptors for selling out somebody.”

Kraglin nodded fondly at the memory.

Peter just looked up at Yondu with that intense gaze that only babies seem to have. Like he was memorizing Yondu.

“So watch out,” Yondu warned.

“Yes, watch out,” Kraglin agreed.

Peter just wiggled again, moving his arms and legs in little kicks, shaking Yondu’s hand with it.

“Mite,” Yondu snorted.

It was oddly comfortable, sitting there, with Kraglin half-pressed into his side and Peter in his lap, happily holding his finger either gazing at the two of them or the room about them.

“Sir?” Kraglin said after a moment or two.

Yondu hummed to imply that he heard him as he tilted his head as he looked down at Peter.

“Pete’s all calm now, I can take ‘im to my room if you like. You can have fun now,” Kraglin offered.

Yondu paused, then smiled. “Neh. This is fine.”

“Sir?”

“Jus’ make sure that when we is back on our ship tomorrow, you find a good nice and _violent_ mission for us, yeah?”

Kraglin snorted. “Yessir.”

“ ‘cause Imma need to kill at least _thirty-five_ people after this.”

Kraglin reached over and stroked Peter’s pink cheek. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!  A one-shot as a gift to [Belial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belial/pseuds/belial), who wrote an extra chapter for me on their  _awesome_ fanfiction [Galaxy Sweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10930986/chapters/24315993), and continues to be awesome by always writing me amazing and kind comments on my own fanfictions.
> 
> I took this prompt from them:   
> "Baby!Peter being a cockblock in some unintentional way that leads to family time and comfort."
> 
> Hope you like my interpretation~  
>   
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING SO KIND AND AWESOME - your comments always help me to spur to write more, and your own writing is so very awesome!  (Make sure you read their fics too, everybody)  
>   
>  **EVERYBODY ELSE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFF-FEST TOO!**


End file.
